twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Grace Jones
|Wykonywany utwór=„Libertango” |Edycja=Druga }} Beverly Grace Jones, właściwie Grace Mendoza (ur. 19 maja 1948 w Spanish Town) – jamajska piosenkarka i aktorka, była modelka (mierzy 6 stóp (ok. 183 cm). Inne źródła podają także 175 cm); ikona światowej popkultury lat 70. i 80., kojarzona z oryginalnym stylem i wyrafinowanym smakiem, symbol nocnego życia Nowego Jorku. Jej największe przeboje to „I've Seen That Face Before (Libertango)”, „Slave to the Rhythm” i „Private Life”, a najpopularniejszymi płytami są Nightclubbing, Slave to the Rhythm i Island Life. Artystka słynie ze swego oryginalnego, androgynicznego wizerunku. Jest podziwiana za wizualną stronę występów i szatę graficzną okładek swoich albumów. Jej styl od wielu lat służy jako inspiracja dla innych artystów, m.in. Annie Lennox i Lady Gaga. Życiorys *Wczesne lata Przyszła na świat w Spanish Town na Jamajce jako trzecie z siedmiorga dzieci Marjorie Nell (z domu Williams) i Roberta Winstona Jonesa, lokalnego polityka i duchownego Kościoła Apostolskiego. Wychowywała się wraz z bratem Noelem w wierze zielonoświątkowców, co noc musiała brać udział w spotkaniach modlitewnych i czytaniach biblijnych. W 1962 roku wraz z rodziną przeprowadziła się na Wschodnie Wybrzeże Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie jej ojciec pracował jako robotnik rolny, dopóki duchowe doświadczenie podczas nieudanej próby samobójczej zainspirowało go do zostania pastorem zielonoświątkowym. Kiedy jej rodzice byli w Stanach Zjednoczonych, zostawili swoje dzieci pod opieką babki ze strony matki i jej nowym mężem, Peartem, który wprowadził surową dyscyplinę i regularnie bił dzieci, gdy były pod jego opieką, co Jones określiła jako „poważne znęcanie się”. Początkowo uczęszczała do Zielonoświątkowej Szkoły Wszystkich Świętych, zanim została wysłana do pobliskiej szkoły publicznej. Jako dziecko, nieśmiała Jones miała tylko jednego klasowego przyjaciela; inni koledzy z klasy dokuczali jej z powodu „chudej sylwetki”, zrozumienie tego, że taka jest natura Jamajczyków oraz osiągnięcia sportowe pozwoliły jej radzić sobie z tym problemem. Kiedy miała 13 lat, jej rodzina osiedliła się w Lyncourt w Salina, gdzie w 1956 jej ojciec ustanowił swoją własną posługę w Kościele Apostolskim Jezusa Chrystusa. Uczyła się na wydziale języka hiszpańskiego w Onondaga Community College w Syracuse, w stanie Nowy Jork. Z czasem Jones zaczęła buntować się przeciwko rodzicom i ich religii; zaczęła nosić makijaż, pić alkohol i wraz z bratem odwiedzać gejowskie kluby. W college'u brała także lekcje teatralne, a nauczycielka dramatu przekonała ją, by dołączyła do niej podczas letniej trasy w Filadelfii, gdzie mieszkając w komunach hippisowskich, zarabiała jako tancerka go-go, używając LSD i innych narkotyków. Podjęła następnie pracę jako szwaczka. *Kariera Mając 18 lat przeprowadziła się do Nowego Jorku i rozpoczęła karierę jako modelka z agencją Wilhelmina Modelling. Amerykańska agencja modelek, dla której pracowała, wysłała ją do Europy, uznając, że jej uroda jest zbyt ostra jak na amerykańskie gusta. Jej kariera rozpoczęła się na wybiegach w Paryżu, gdzie pracowała dla najwybitniejszych projektantów mody i stylistów, m.in.: Lagerfelda, Versace i Saint-Laurenta. Pojawiła się na okładkach francuskich wydań magazynów mody Elle czy Vogue oraz Stern dla Helmuta Newtona, Hansa Feurera i Guya Bourdina. Dzieliła paryski apartament z Jerry Hall i Jessicą Lange. W 1973 roku Jones trafiła na okładkę albumu Billy'ego Paula Ebony Woman. Po powrocie do USA stała się jedną z barwniejszych postaci klubu Studio 54 w Nowym Jorku. Została muzą Andy’ego Warhola, który, zafascynowany jej urodą, wykonał wiele z jej słynnych fotografii. W sierpniu 1978 jej zdjęcia trafiły do włoskiej edycji magazynu „Playboy”. W 1977 roku podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Island Records i nagrała swój debiutancki album Portfolio. Zawierał on taneczne przeboje disco: „Sorry”, „I Need a Man” i stylową wersję piosenki „La vie en rose” z repertuaru Édith Piaf, która była motywem przewodnim filmu Roberta Altmana Prêt-à-Porter (1994). Pod koniec lat 70. nagrała jeszcze dwa albumy utrzymane w stylu disco: Fame i Muse. Karierę aktorską Jones rozpoczynała od występów w niskobudżetowych produkcjach: amerykańskim kryminale Ossie Davisa Gordon's War (1973) u boku Paula Winfielda jako Mary, komedii francuskiej Attention les yeux! (1976) z Claude Brasseurem, Maurice Baquetem i Danielem Auteuilem oraz bardzo kontrowersyjnym programie rozrywkowym Stryx (1978), emitowanym we włoskiej telewizji u boku Amandy Lear i Patty Pravo. Wkrótce porzuciła wygląd królowej dyskoteki na rzecz charakterystycznej kanciastej fryzury, która stała się na wiele lat jej znakiem firmowym. Wystylizowana przez ówczesnego partnera, francuskiego kreatora mody Jean-Paula Goude, była prowokująca i ambiwalentna seksualnie. Za ostry image odwołujący się do estetyki zaczerpniętej z klubów sadomasochistycznych i androgyniczny wizerunek została obwołana „królową gejowskiego disco”. Na początku lat 80. zaczęła nagrywać muzykę nowofalową i funkową, wówczas też odnosiła największe muzyczne sukcesy. Jej czwarta płyta, Warm Leatherette, zawierała własne wersje utworów m.in. The Pretenders i Roxy Music. Był to album przełomowy – dzięki pochodzącemu z niego przebojowi „Private Life” Grace Jones udało się przebić na brytyjskiej liście przebojów. W tym samym roku podczas programu telewizyjnego spoliczkowała na wizji prezentera Russella Harty'ego, twierdząc, że ją ignoruje. Wydarzenie to zostało wiele lat później uznane za jedno z najbardziej szokujących w historii angielskiej telewizji. W 1981 roku nagrała album Nightclubbing, który zawierał covery piosenek takich wykonawców jak Iggy Pop, Flash and the Pan czy The Police. Album stał się dużym sukcesem, a singel „I've Seen That Face Before (Libertango)” stał się sztandarowym hitem Jones, a utwór został wykorzystany przez Romana Polańskiego do filmu Frantic (1988) z Harrisonem Fordem. W tym samym roku Grace Jones rozpoczęła trasę koncertową po USA i Europie, w ramach której przedstawiała kultowe już widowisko A One Man Show. Następna płyta, Living My Life, ukazała się w 1982 roku i przyniosła przeboje: „My Jamaican Guy” i „Nipple to the Bottle”. Pierwszą dużą rolę aktorską w hollywoodzkiej produkcji otrzymała w 1984 roku w filmie Conan Niszczyciel z odtwarzającym rolę tytułową Arnoldem Schwarzeneggerem. Za tę kreację agresywnej amazonki wojowniczki Zuli - ostatniej przedstawicielki ginącego plemienia została nominowana do nagrody filmowej Saturn. Wraz z producentem Trevorem Hornem w 1985 roku zrealizowała dobrze przyjętą przez krytykę muzyczną płytę Slave to the Rhythm, gdzie zaprezentowała mieszankę popu, funku i rhythm and bluesa. Tytułowy singel stał się największym przebojem artystki. Płyta zawierała też fragmenty wywiadu, w których opowiadała o sobie. W przygotowaniu tego albumu brał udział także gitarzysta Pink Floyd, David Gilmour. W tym samym roku ukazała się kompilacja Island Life z największymi przebojami. W 1985 roku Jones wcieliła się w postać niepokojącej, demonicznej May Day w czternastym z kolei oficjalnym filmie z cyklu o Jamesie Bondzie - Zabójczy widok u boku Rogera Moore’a. Jej bohaterka była towarzyszką życia głównego antagonisty agenta 007: niezwykle inteligentnego Maxa Zorina, którego zagrał Christopher Walken. Ekranowy duet Jones-Walken uchodził za jedną z najwyrazistszych par czarnych charakterów w historii filmów o przygodach Jamesa Bonda, a rolą May Day Jones m.in. dzięki spektakularnej scenie skoku ze spadochronem z Wieży Eiffla, przyćmiła prawdziwą dziewczynę Bonda graną przez Tanyę Roberts. W lipcu 1985 w sesji zdjęciowej z Dolphem Lundgrenem pozowała dla Helmuta Newtona dla niemieckiej edycji magazynu „Playboy”. W 1986 wzięła udział w reklamie skutera Elite 150 Honda. Kolejnym dużym przebojem Grace Jones stała się piosenka „I'm Not Perfect (But I'm Perfect for You)” z albumu Inside Story, a teledysk do tego utworu uznano za dzieło sztuki i symbol estetyki lat 80. Jednak wydana w 1989 płyta Bulletproof Heart nie sprzedała się dobrze, choć promujące ją single „Love on Top of Love” i „Amado Mio” zyskały sporą popularność. W latach 90. ograniczyła działalność muzyczną. Wydała kilka singli, w tym „7 Day Weekend” w 1992 i „Sex Drive” w 1993 roku. Ten ostatni został nagrany na płytę Black Marilyn, która wedle zapowiedzi miała „wstrząsnąć sceną klubową”, ostatecznie jednak nie ujrzała światła dziennego. Zagrała w pięciu filmach, w tym m.in. w komedii romantycznej Bumerang (1992) z Eddie'm Murphy. W roku 1997 razem z Tricky'm pracowała nad nową płytą, Force of Nature. Album nigdy się nie ukazał z powodu nieporozumień między artystami, wydano jedynie singel „Hurricane (Cradle to the Grave)”. W roku 2006 artystka pierwszy raz w swojej karierze wystąpiła w Polsce (3 lutego w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie). W 2008 roku, po 19 latach przerwy, piosenkarka powróciła na scenę albumem Hurricane. Promowała go singlami „Corporate Cannibal” (w stylu Massive Attack) i „Williams' Blood”. W tym samym roku wyruszyła w trasę The Hurricane Tour, która okazała się sukcesem. 26 kwietnia 2010 wokalistka dała koncert w londyńskim Royal Albert Hall, występ ten zyskał pozytywne opinie krytyków. W kwietniu 2010 ukazało się DVD Grace Jones – Live in Concert, zawierające dostępny dotąd jedynie na kasecie wideo koncert z 1982 roku znany jako A One Man Show. DVD zawiera 3 bonusowe wideoklipy: „Slave to the Rhythm”, „Love Is the Drug” i „Crush”. Zostało potwierdzone, iż Grace Jones wystąpi w lipcu 2010 w Polsce na Open’er Festival 2010. 2 maja 2010 ukazał się trzeci singel z albumu Hurricane, „Love You to Life”, z pięcioma wersjami tytułowej piosenki. Producent Ivor Guest ogłosił na MySpace, iż ukończył pracę nad albumem Hurricane w wersji dub, która ukazała się w 2011 roku. Grace Jones nagrała 2 kolejne piosenki (po „Soufi” pochodzącej z wydanego w 2009 albumu „Prohibition”) z Brigitte Fontaine – „Dancefloor” i „Caravan”, które ukazały się na najnowszym albumie Brigitte L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. W 2014 roku nagrała utwór „Original Beast” na scieżkę dźwiękową do filmu Igrzyska śmierci: Kosogłos. Część 1. Rok później wydała autobiografię I'll Never Write My Memoirs. W międzyczasie wydała też reedycje albumów Nightclubbing i Warm Leatherette, a także rozbudowaną kompilację Disco. Życie prywatne Na przełomie lat 70. i 80. była związana z francuskim stylistą Jean-Paulem Goude, z którym ma syna Paulo. W latach 1983-1986 była w nieformalnym związku z Dolphem Lundgrenem. W latach 1996-2004 jej mężem był Atila Altaunbay. Miała także romans z modelką Janice Dickinson. Jest biseksualistką. W latach 1990-2007 była związana z duńskim aktorem, kaskaderem, kulturystą i strongmanem Svenem-Ole Thorsenem. Zobacz też * Marcin Przybylski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji